Conventional unfitted, flat bed sheets are well known to any homemaker which, to be fitted onto a bed mattress, are spread flat over the upper surface of the bed mattress and centered to the degree desired, and at least certain edges thereof are normally tucked under the mattress between the mattress and box springs, to keep the sheet or sheets neat and in place. While the bottom sheet is normally spread flat over the mattress and centered so that a reasonably equal edge thereof is available around the peripheral sides of the mattress to be tucked between the mattress and box springs so that such bottom sheet not only remains in place but also covers all visible surfaces of the mattress, the usual practice for applying a top sheet is normally different. The top sheet is not normally centered over the entire upper surface of the bed mattress, but rather is pulled downwardly to a modest extent so that an edge of the top sheet is exposed across the top of the mattress for purposes of facilitating the ability of getting into such a bed. While the bottom of such a top sheet is normally tucked between the mattress and box springs, the sides are not normally tucked between the mattress and box springs so that when going to bed, one can pull back the top sheet at the exposed upper edge and readily slip himself or herself under the top sheet. While some homemakers may choose to tuck-in the sides of the top bed sheet for purposes of hiding such sides from view, such a tucked-in side must, nevertheless, be pulled out, at least partially, in order to gain access to the bed as described above.
Fitted bottom sheets are also well know to practically any homemaker in which a pocket is sewn into each corner of the sheet so that such a fitted bottom sheet can be stretched tight over the bed mattress and the stitched pockets then pulled down over the mattress corners. With the mattress corners fitted into sown pockets, the fitted bottom sheet will be held tightly in place, stretched tight over the top and side surfaces of the bed mattress. Because one must be able to easily get into and out of bed, as noted above, however, fitted top sheets have not been proposed to any extent. If a fitted top bed sheet were stretched tight, as in the case of a fitted bottom bed sheet, the results would be rather uncomfortable to the sleeper, and there would be little room to accommodate the sleeper, and particularly his or her feet would be especially cramped and confined. Accordingly, even when using a fitted bottom sheet, conventional practice has been to use a conventional flat bed sheet as the top sheet. Therefore, even though the use of a fitted bottom sheet will eliminate any need to attend to such a bottom sheet when making the bed after use, the continued use of a flat bed sheet as the top sheet still requires that considerable attention be directed thereto in making the bed after use, to assure that it is properly repositioned, and the sides tucked from view if necessary. In the case of beds positioned against a wall, and especially bunk beds, the chore of making a bed after use is still rather complicated by the fact the the bed must normally be moved away from the wall to gain access to the back side for purposes of attending at least to the top sheet, as noted above.